


The Best Romance I've Never Had

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [5]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/F, Half-Vampires, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Mates, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Prophets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Kina is pining. Sandra is running.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of my FANGS series. Immediately follows When Your Life Feels Lost. As the summary suggests, this one focuses on Kina and Sandra.

"Hey, KiKi! What are you doing in Finland?" Ashley had to yell to get his voice over the noise of the crowded venue.

The blonde smiled as she was pulled by her wrist to be pinned to Ashley's side. "Oh that's right. I didn't tell you."

That made Ashley pause. "Tell me what?"

"I'm Canidae adopted."

The deviant gave his oldest friend a long look, scribbled the last few signatures, then grabbed her by the wrist and shoved her into the bus. "You're what, now?"

Everyone on the bus turned to stare at the commotion, Andy even dropping his eyeliner pencil mid stroke. For a long moment, the pencil rolling across the floor was the only sound.

"I'm Canidae adopted," Kina repeated.

"But the Canidae aren't one of the high lines that adopts," Andy interjected.

"Actually," Jinxx interrupted, "they do. It's just very rare. Maybe two a century? If that?"

Kina's smile faded to a serious expression as she nodded. "I befriended the Prince, Timothy, when granddaddy shipped me off to boarding school here in Helsinki."

Ashley sighed. "Even so, the Canidae don't adopt another high line royal. Ever. Unless by mating and we all know you wouldn't do that to..." Ashley trailed off, not wanting to actually bring his cousin into this.

Kina nodded slowly. "I am aware of the irregularity of my adoption. Thank you, Ashley. But it doesn't change it." She swept her hair away from her neck and pulled the sleeve of her drop v-neck shirt down off her shoulder. Sure enough, there were the scarred stars linked together with lines to form the Ursa Major constellation; the mark of the Canidae proudly displayed down Kina's upper arm.

Andy stared, transfixed, at the marking. He seemed to float across the cramped bus space to brush light fingertips over the raised scars. "You saved their line."

Ashley groaned. He hated it when Andy could just SEE the answers.

"Timo and Jani and Leah and I all went camping for the summer holiday. There were hunters. I always carry weapons. Old Voltaire habit."

"Vampire hunters in Finland?" Jinxx asked, shocked.

Kina nodded with a sad smile. "They got Jani. Not fatally, but it'll be decades before that scar fully heals over. I managed to take the third - the last one down before she got Timo." She caught Andy's hand with her own when his mindless stroking over her scars became a tad bit too obsessive. She didn't let go, though. She seemed to be clinging to the Prophet's hand as if to ground herself. "There was so much blood. They were all pumped full of vampire poison. Silver nitrite, I believe. It burned wherever their blood touched. I even have some slow healing scars."

Ashley raised his eyebrows. There was a time he'd known almost all of Kina's body. He didn't remember scarring. He had just opened his mouth to express this when Kina cut him off.

"They're, uh...here..." She pulled her skirt down and her shirt up to reveal the white blotching across the tanned skin of her hip and lower stomach. "I was...with Leah...when they attacked. No shirt to protect my skin..."

Andy pulled away, sharply and scowled. "You knew who your intended was, and yet you slept with another woman, anyway?"

"Do we need to have a talk about all the women both you and Ashley slept with, full well knowing you were to be mated?" Kina bit back.

The retort did nothing to soften Andy's glare. Sandra may be Ashley's blood, but she was family to them all. In Andy's book, the fact Kina had known for almost a decade and not approached the halfbloof regarding their bond was basically treason. Ashley may be the Deviant, but Andy was even more protective than his mate when it came to Sandra.

"Did I miss something?" The uncomfortable silence on the bus was abruptly broken by CC trudging in from the bunk area.

Jinxx gave a half hearted chuckle. "Kina's Canidae adopted."

CC's puzzled look was made almost comical by his half done warpaint. "Yeah, okay. So?"

Jake stood and softly whispered in the younger man's ear.

Big brown eyes grew to massive orbs sparkling with surprise, and the drummer's mouth hung open in a perfect O. He gazed at Kina in a sort of wonder. "You're a princess?" he finally squeaked.

Andy snorted. Ashley sighed in frustration. Kina simply stated "I wish I wasn't," with a wistful tone to her voice.

"Because then you would be able to mate to Sandra without complication," Andy filled in.

The vampiress shrugged. "I'm working on that. By being Canidae adopted, I have the option to be mated in their courts, so long as a Voltaire representative is present."

Ashley rolled his eyes and edged closer to his mate. "I take it you're attempting to talk one of your cousins into that?"

Kina shrugged a bit. "Whomever comes has to have permission from Granddaddy." Her tone was more telling than the words. The Voltaire patriarch was known for being rather dictatorial. Anything that didn't settle into his idea of what the world should be was immediately dismissed. In this case, his only granddaughter mating to a halfblood. Anything that could pollute the might of the Voltaire bloodline was absolutely not allowed.

"So you either have to talk to your grandfather or convince one of your cousins to commit treason," Ashley said with a deep sigh. He scrubbed at his eyes in frustration, wincing slightly when his fingertips ended up stained black with kohl eyeliner. "Why is nothing ever easy?"

"Traditionalists?" Andy offered, picking up his eyeliner and settling back down at the small table of the bus.

The rest of the group let out various noises of annoyance and distress. Kina's was more akin to frustration. CC's was borderline terror. But then, such traditions had been what put the man in slavery from age six.

Kina flopped into the couch. "Mind if I ride a couple hops with ya?"

"Yeah, sure," Andy responded absently.

"We'll be in Russia near the Healers' Mansion in a week or so," Ashely mentioned. "I'll have one of the techs drive out to the Canidae guest house with you to get your things if you'd like."

"Sounds good." And that was that.


	2. Part 2

Kina huddled into her bunk and whimpered. Her need to seek out Sandra, to hold the halfblood, had become more and more intense as of late. The fact that every time Kina had gone to the Moscow Healers' Mansion, Sandra had firmly insisted she not be allowed in, only made things worse. It was almost painful being so close to her, but unable to see, to touch. She was beyond sexually frustrated. She was outright desperate for her intended. And she was worried. If this continued, the creeping tendrils of rejection would take over, and Kina would lose all hope, and perhaps even the ability to be mated.

"Hey, KiKi, you alright?"

That was Ashley's voice coming from the other side of the heavy gray curtain. Kina so desperately wished he'd just let her wallow in self pity. He got to sleep curled around his mate every night. She didn't. It wasn't fair.

"I, uh..." Ashley cleared his throat a bit. "I found something in the kit bag. It's not CC's. I thought it might help."

Why did his voice have to be so UNDERSTANDING. It drove her crazy. How could anything possibly help when she was on the verge of rejection?

Then she caught that scent. Coffee. The damp smell of autumn rain. Hair gel. Cinnamon. It was Sandra's smell. The blonde poked her head out of the bunk to gaze quizically up at her lifelong friend. "What is it?"

Ashley held out a rumpled bit of fabirc, and Kina zeroed in on it as the source of the scent. She grabbed for it, greedily, burying her face in the soft fleece and inhaling.

"Thank you," she sighed, clinging to the garment like it was a lifeline.

Ashley just nodded a bit and shuffled up to the front of the tour bus.

Kina unfurled the fabric with a shake, releasing a gust of sweet smelling air. It was one of Sandra's hoodies. Kina smiled fondly and pulled it around her shoulders, tucking her knees up under her chin and then zipping the soft fleece up around her whole body. Then she slowly inhaled the familiar, enticing scent of her intended as she drifted to sleep.

-

"How's she holding up?"Andy asked without looking up from the table of open books before him.

"Borderline rejection," Ashley replied wryly.

Jinxx winced. "Have you tried talking to Sandra?"

Andy snorted. "She actually has to pick up a phone for that," he commented with a note of bitterness.

"You think I should make a quick trip to the mansion to talk to her?" The Mystic was already reaching into his back pocket for his matches.

"Don't," Ashley insisted. "If she has warning, she'll find a way to avoid us. She's really, really good at making herself inaccessible when she's sulking."

It was CC's turn to pipe in from where he was half hidden in Jake's side. "What is she running from, anyway? Isn't it painful for a vampire to ignore their mate?"

Andy sighed and tucked a scribbled on post it note into one of the books. "Sandra and Kina aren't mated." He turned to actually address the group, running a hand irritatedly through his mess of hair. "But yes, CC. It is probably rather unbearable for them both to be avoiding one another right now.

"Kina's in fetal position. Based on my own past experiences with mating urges, I can't imagine how much pain she's in. My intended was within reach. Even if I was refraining-"

"Unnecessarily," Andy added.

"-from claiming him," Ashley continued with a roll of his eyes. "He was there. I could touch him, hold him, smell him. Eventually I hit sensory overload and just snapped and fucked him stupid." The vampire shrugged. "Kina and Sandra are separated. They don't even get the comfort of each other's presence to curb the urges. Some say that makes it easier to ignore them. Others say it makes them more painful to endure."

Ashley crossed the bus and scooped Andy up from his seat, then settled into the space with his mate firmly in his arms. Something about having an almost feral with need vampiress on the bus was making Ashley a clingy mess. Andy just whined and squirmed in the vampire's arms, grousing about Deviant fucks as he attempted to settle in a more comfortable position. Eventually he settled for pressing his back to Ashley's chest and letting his legs dangle over wide, muscled thighs.

CC tilted his head as the information processed. "But if it's so painful, why don't they just sleep together to get it over with?"

Andy and Ashley shared a very telling look.

"You were there. You tell him," Andy said, cryptically.

The Deviant sighed. "Kina was supposed to be mated to me."

The drummer's eyebrows knit together. "But you're with Andy."

"I am... Ashley hedged. "But even the council couldn't ignore what Andy and I are."

"Mates?" CC queried.

Jinxx laughed. "Oh, it's so much more than that." He flicked his fingers towards Ashley and Andy a moment.

CC's eyes went round when the movement caused a deep crimson ribbon to appear wound around the pair. "I don't understand."

"We are true mates," Andy said in a matter of fact tone.

"There's a difference?"

The groan was speaking. "Sure, vampires can easily mate to anyone with enough compatibility. There are three kinds. Blood compatibility is the more necessary one. Without it, a bond won't take." Ashley waggled his head as if trying to decide how to explain the next part. Finally, "Sexual compatibility, however, can be gotten around. I've known couples, often in an arranged pair, who were blood compatible and not sexually compatible."

Andy winced as if he knew what was coming next.

"Kina and I are very sexually incompatible." He shuddered. "Don't get me wrong, she is...very good at sex."

Andy issued his vampire a rather reproachful look.

"But-" Ashley added with a squeeze of reassurance to his mate, "there just isn't any compatibility there. She doesn't...entice me in that way. She's beautiful, yes. I love her dearly. She even is rather similar to many of the women I seduced before I caved in to my need for Andy. But when we tried having sex in the past, there was just nothing there. For either of us."

Andy couldn't help but smirk. It was nice knowing one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met just didn't do it for his mate.

"And the third?" CC prompted.

"Isn't that obvious?" Andy asked. "It's love."

Ashley chuckled a bit and cuddled his mate closer. "There are many different levels of bonds made between a mated pair. There are pairs who are blood compatible and love each other, but have no sexual compatibility. They often are as close as siblings. Typically, this is seen in couples who have been close since childhood and grew up together. Then there are pairs who are blood compatible and sexually compatible. You see them a lot in arranged matings. Usually, they will eventually come to develop at least a deep affection for each other. If they don't, well..."

When Ashley trailed off, Andy picked up the commentary. "They tear entire high lines apart. It's destructive as hell."

CC shivered at the thought.

Ashley cleared his throat. "A true mate is highly compatible in all three categories. The blood compatibility is almost scary. Just a mouthful feels like heaven."

Andy let out a small squeak and wriggle back into his mate a bit.

"The sex is fucking incredible," Ashley continued.

Andy could feel the thick outline of his mate's hardening cock pressed against his ass.

"Love though," Ashley started. He took a long, deep breath at Andy's neck and pulled him in, tighter. "The love shared between true mates is deeper than understanding. It is often cultivated over many years in proximity. Starts as friendship. High blood compatibility can be mostly ignored so long as the blood stays firmly in the other person's body. Sexual compatibility tends to not come out until there's something to spark arousal. Love, though. That one sneaks up on ya."

Jinxx rolled his eyes and reset the game of solitair on the floor in front of him. "You're sickening, ya know," he commented.

"I think it's romantic," CC mused. Andy was very aware of how the drummer stroked fingers over a sleeping Jake's hair.

Ashley chuckled. "It can be. When I met Andy, I was very aware of the blood compatibility. I wanted to pin him down and taste him. I needed to taste him. But I restrained myself. Time went on. The more time we spent together, the deeper my affection for him became. The sexual arousal hit the first time he pulled that lay-on-the-stage-and-thrust bullshit during Rebel Yell. I'm pretty sure it made me cum my pants on stage. Not that anyone would have noticed."

"TMI" Jinxx groused, flipping over a card. He made a face at it and then picked up the deck again.

"Anyways," Ashley drew the conversation back in. "The urges hit when Andy cut himself climbing scaffolding at Warped that one year. I ignored them almost a year. Then I caught him jacking off and they became entirely impossible to ignore."

"It comes in stages," CC muttered in observation.

Ashley nodded. "Essentially, yeah. Kina's known since she turned 16. Sandra was only 14 at the time. She wouldn't have been old enough for mating urges to present. And Kina was shipped over to Finland for telling her grandfather off."

"That's why it's effecting Kina so badly?" CC asked.

Andy was the one to answer. "She's been aware of the blood compatibility for almost a decade. She fell in love with Sandra over the two years they knew each other as teens." He bit his lip. "And when they went to rescue Sandra..."

CC flinched a little.

"Kina came in contact with her blood. It would have set the urges into overdrive. They must be driving her mad."

CC swallowed. "But Sandra would have just found out," he murmured in understanding. "So the urges aren't as severe for her."

Ashley and Andy both nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why Sandra is avoiding Kina."

"Because," Ashley started. "Sandra's injuries were life threatening. I believe she is afraid of mating to Kina and then dying. Vampires kinda go crazy when we lose a mate."

"That," Jinxx interrupted wryly, "And Kina's position as the only living direct heir to the Voltaire throne means there is a chance they can never be formally mated. That can cause a bond to deteriorate faster than a lack of emotional compatibility."

"So she's protecting herself?" CC asked.

"Herself and Kina," Ashley corrected.

"I'm not saying she's wrong, but," Andy started. "Well, they will eventually be together."

Ashley and Jinxx both groaned. "How long from now is 'eventually,'" the Mystic demanded.

Andy snorted. "You know what? I wish I knew. Unfortunately, visions don't come with time stamps."

"And you're certain they will be mated. Not just together. Mated."

The Prophet rolled his eyes at Ashley's suggestion. "I know what a vampire council chamber looks like, Ashley."

That got a shocked look from Jinxx. "You actually see their ceremony?"

"Well yeah," Andy responded in a "duh" voice. "I see SIGNIFICANT events. The official mating of the heiress to the Voltaire throne is Pretty Damn Important." He shifted a bit. "Especially since Ashley and I are there to witness."

"Makes sense," Ashley commented.

The Prophet narrowed his eyes. "How so? We didn't have formal witnesses other than your council and the Canidae. And she wouldn't have been there if not for the arranged mating before us."

Ashley was uncharacteristically quiet for a long moment. "Actually, Andy, Kina was supposed to be at our mating ceremony. She would have been, but she was tied up in her own family's politics."

The singer's eyebrows shot straight up. "And you didn't think to tell me this?"

"I saw no point," Ashley said with a shrug. "I texted her to let her know what was going on, and she contacted the Deviant council with her consent for our mating."

"HER consent?"

There was a sigh of frustration from Ashley, a knowing snort of amusement from Jinxx, and a small squeak of worry from CC.

"Andy, you know I was supposed to be mated to Kina. That was arranged between our two councils when I was like, six." Ashley shifted uncomfortably beneath his mate. "In order for the treaty our mating would have created to stand, we have to give permission for one another to mate to someone else."

Andy shot up from his mate's lap, spinning quickly to face him. "And not once did you think it was important to tell me that you needed your EX GIRLFRIEND'S permission to be mated to me?"

CC let out a terrified whimper that had Jake sitting up from his sleep and pulling the drummer against himself. For a long moment, the only sound on the bus was Jake softly singing an old siren song to a whimpering CC until the younger man had his breathing back under control.

"I'm sorry?" Ashley hazarded.

"Yeah you better be fucking sorry," Andy snapped. "I should have known." He huffed and scooped up his books, stalking back toward the bunks.

 


	3. Part 3

"What the hell do you mean, she's not here?" The hair on the back of Ashley's neck raised in fury. A spark of orange flickered in his eyes.

Andy put a hand on his mate's shoulder in hopes of quelling the anger before the vampire dropped his wings and fangs.

"Lord Purdy, sir, we're very sorry," the Luminescent pleaded. "Her wounds are as healed as we can get them. Now she just needs time. Our healers all agreed that she would recover better in the comfort of her own home."

Ashley snarled. "I know she's there. She has to be there."

"Ashley!" Andy squeezed himself into the small space between his mate and the door frame. "Ashley, calm down." He reached out to fist his hands in the long hair around the vampire's face, bending slightly to press his forehead to the shorter man's. "Calm down. Get your bearings. Then tell me what you smell."

The orange flickered out of Ashley's eyes as he took a few slow, deep breaths. He smelled cigarettes and spice shampoo. Andy. And he smelled the sweet musk and hint of whisky that was Jinxx. He focused a bit more. Dior parfume mingling with the smell of autumn rain and chocolate. Kina, wearing Sandra's hoodie. Lemon and lavendar. That must be the Luminescent standing in the doorway.

"She's not here," Ashley conceded.

"So what do we do?" It was less a question and more a prompting for an appropriate response.

Ashley sighed. "Apologize, and go home."

Andy pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead and pulled away.

"I'm very sorry, miss," Ashley started.

The woman smiled. "I wouldn't have made it this far in the world if I couldn't handle an agitated Deviant or two."

The vampire looked up in shock. "How did you know?"

She snorted. "Please. Only Deviants get that worked up over a loved one being released."

Ashley smiled, sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I suppose my instincts are sometimes hard to control. I'm very sorry."

Andy wrapped an arm across the vampire's shoulders, steering him away as the door closed. "Come on. We have one more show tonight, then we get on an airplane and go the fuck home."

"What about me?" Kina finally piped up.

Andy smiled. "You come home with us."

-

"Here you go, KiKi," Ashley sighed. He reached around the monster of a recliner to place a steaming mug of tea in her hands. "Dammel root. Should stave off the urges."

"Thank you," Kina sighed. She huddled deeper into the blanket Ashley had provided from what was apparently the "guest bedroom" but more often hosted Sandra.

"Any word from her, yet?"

Andy shook his head at his mate. "Though I get the sense that perhaps blowing up her phone with 30 plus 'what the fuck' messages is not working in our favor."

Ashley huffed and dropped himself onto the couch. "I could just fly over and see if she's home," he suggested.

"Or I could." A pair of gorgeous, almost white bat wings extended on either side of Kina. "What's the worst she can do? Reject me?" Her tone was bitter as she crossed to the door and let herself out.

It wasn't like she didn't know where Sandra lived. She had, apparently, moved into her parents' house once she came of age. Orion territory was only a half hour leisure flight south, if you were blessed with Voltaire speed, along the good hunting grounds. Besides, the Dammel root was working, and Kina desperately needed to stretch her wings. She'd spent far too much time huddled in a ball of self pity as of late.

Stupidly, she let her mind wander. A thirty minute leisure flight was just long enough to be dangerous. And apparently thinking about how she would curl up with Sandra in a pillow fort and binge watch Star Wars as teenagers was just a little too tempting. She was struggling to ignore the urges that crept up the inside of her mind.

-

Sandra groaned. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ashley flew out to yell at her in person rather than over the phone. "I'm coming, damnit, Ash. Give me a break, I'm still in pain." She flung the heavy balcony door open, and then she froze as a heavenly scent washed over her.

"Move, I need you," Kina gasped. She pulled her wings tight to her back and all but tripped over the threshold. Her long arms caught around Sandra's waist, pulling her in close and turning as she bore them both to the floor.

Sandra's mind clicked around. "Kina, enough!" She stood, abruptly, and retreated with a limp across the room.

Kina shuddered. "San," she tried.

The halfblood lowered herself into a chair in the little breakfast nook. "What, Kina?" She scrubbed at her eyes in exhaustion.

"You know what, Sandra." Kina remained sprawled in the floor.

"We can't."

Kina stifled a sob. "I don't care. We are meant to be together. We'll figure it out."

"You have responsibilities, as the Princess." Sandra raked a hand through her hair. "And I have a long road of recovery ahead of me."

Kina was quiet a long moment. Then, "I could renounce my claim to the throne."

"And allow an entire high line to fall into anarchy? No, you won't. You love your people, even if your views differ from the elders."

"Then we could run away!" Kina was grasping, now. "We could lie low until Granddaddy finally kicks it. They say he's only got another century or so."

Eyebrows shot up. "Do you really think either of us will be satisfied not being mated for a century?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"And what happens if I die?" Sandra hadn't wanted to say the words. They just came out, and they wouldn't stop. "What happens to you then, Kina? You know. What happens is you go crazy and commit suicide by trying to singlehandedly bring down a slave organization. Then you leave your people with no monarch, and the Voltaire line crumbles."

Silence. Kina had no words to combat that. She idly traced the pattern of the wood beneath her fingertips. "But I LOVE you," she finally whispered in defeat.

Sandra slid to her knees on the floor. "Kina, I..." She swallowed.

"Andy says he sees us together."

Heavy lidded eyes fell closed as Sandra allowed those words to hit her. "Together, how?"

"In a council chamber, with him and Ashley standing witness."

"Not all of his visions happen, though, Kina. At least, not in the way we think."

"But don't we owe it to each other to try?" The blonde sat up, brushing her long hair back over her shoulder and extending her wings slightly for balance. "What harm could come from at least giving this a chance?"

"I could wreck your ability to bond to a suitable mate," Sandra commented. She shifted, uncomfortably. Her back was starting to ache. She needed to lay down.

"Come on, Sandra. You're not really that thick." Kina sighed and rolled her shoulders to relax her wings a bit. "We are true mates. You know it, deep in your soul. There is no one more suitable to share my soul than you."

The halfbloof nibbled her lower lip a moment. "So what do you propose? Because I am currently very limited by my injuries."

A relieved little smile softened Kina's features as she slid across the floor to where Sandra sat. She wrapped arms, and then wings around the halfblood, pressing foreheads together. "Just let me love you," she pleaded, nudging Sandra's nose with the tip of her own. "Let me take care of you while you heal. Let me be here."

The dam broke. Sandra lifted a hand to softly cup the back of Kina's head and pull her in for a kiss. It started slow, just lips pressing together, moving together. Then Sandra parted her lips slightly to run her tongue along the older woman's plush lower lip. Kina's mouth gasped open and Sandra gave herself over to her urges, pressing her aching body into her intended's arms, deepening the kiss with a wandering tongue. Then she nipped at Kina's lower lip as she pulled away, sighing happily.

Kina just stroked a hand over Sandra's silky black hair, tucking the halfblood's head into the crook of her neck and cradling her.

After a long moment of bliss, Sandra finally spoke. "I have one rule."

"What's that?" Kina asked, her soft strokes over Sandra's hair not halting.

"No blood." She pulled out of Kina's grasp a bit. "If we take each other's blood, it will be impossible to salvage ourselves if this falls apart. If I die, you need to be able to mate for the good of your line, of your people."

Kina nodded, slowly. "I suppose I can live with that."

"And if the urges to do so get too bad, we separate for a little while. But..."

Blonde hair cascaded over Kina's shoulder as she tilted her head to one side. "But what, dear?"

"You have to promise to come back."

Kina didn't need words to answer. She leaned in and kissed Sandra again, pulling her closer. They kissed and kissed as if the world would end if they didn't. All they needed was each other.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look porn!

"Ooh," Sandra gasped.

"What, this?" Kina leaned in and repeated the move, tongue swiping a figure 8 over her lover's clit.

The halfblood fisted her hands in silky blonde hair and cried out in pleasure. "Fuck. Yes!"

There's a dark little chuckle as Kina increased the pressure of her tongue over that little bundle of nerves. It's enough to make Sandra's thighs tremble.

Kina moaned with desire, working her tongue down and in. The half blood cried out in pleasure, heels pressing into the bedding. But the princess just held her beloved harder, arms wrapped around lean, muscular thighs hardened by the intense workout of drumming. Each stroke of her tongue from deep inside to up across a swollen clit causes those delightful muscles to twitch in need.

It wasn't long before Sandra's stomach muscles started to clench. Her back arched and long, low moans poured from her lips. Still, Kina held her in place, nails digging into the soft flesh of the halfblood's hips.

"Ki-NA!" Sandra squealed. She let out a giddy laugh. "Fuck, I'm close."

With a moan of interest, the blonde dove in deeper, hiking one of Sandra's legs up over her shoulder and pinching her swollen clit between her teeth.

"Oh, god, please," Sandra gasped. Her hands fell into the sheets, clenching at the fabric and pulling it up around her as she arched off the bed again. Then an intense wave of pleasure washed over her and her whole body clenched up. With an intense scream, orgasm wracked through her, body shaking. Kina continued licking her through the orgasm, lapping at the salty wetness that resulted.

"Fuck that was incredible," Sandra gasped. She pulled on Kina's hair, guiding the beautiful women up her body and into a deep kiss so she can taste herself on those perfect plush lips.

"You taste amazing," Kina gasped against Sandra's lips before nipping at the lower one.

With a moan, Sandra lapped at the wetness down Kina's chin, then kissed her again, swirling her tongue down into the sweet, hot wetness of her mouth. "I like to think so," she responded, huskily.

Drumstick callused hands trailed over the smooth, tanned skin of Kina's back. Sandra tapped a few beats with her fingertips against taut skin. Her lips reconnected with Kina's and then she slipped her hand down past the thin elastic of a dark red g-string to find a wet stain in the fabric. "I want you," Sandra gasped against pink lips.

With a breathy giggle, Kina responded "I'm all yours." Then a hand hooked under her knee and the blonde was firmly pinned to the mattress, an eager Sandra climbing up her body.

"Good," Sandra whispered, bumping her nose against Kina's "Because I don't want you to be anyone else's." Then she captured Kina's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, fingertips trailing over lace clad skin, teasing ever lower. Hands eased up her sides as Kina pulled her in closer, careful to avoid her still wounded back.

"Oh, please," Kina whined as Sandra slipped a finger under the soaked fabric of her panties and eased small circles over her clit. The halfblood pressed a little harder, reveling in how it made Kina's thighs twitch.

"Right there?" She asked, breathily. Sandra's lips worked their way down soft, tanned skin, leaving a trail of purpling marks.

Kina whined and pulled at Sandra's shoulder. "In me," she gasped. Then a low moan poured from her lips as a callused finger pressed in and hooked upwards.

"Fuck, again!"

Sandra complied, pressing her finger into the blonde's g-spot and rolling across the bundle of nerves. Her thumb found Kina's swollen clit and she kissed across the tops of perfect, rounded breasts.

"More!" Kina gasped. She raked her nails down Sandra's arms, body arching as a second finger pressed into her. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck YES!" She rocked her hips against her lover's hand, back arching and nails digging into flesh in need.

Then Sandra's teeth clamped down on a hardened nipple, and the blonde was screaming and shaking in pleasure. Sandra only moaned at the sound, tongue flicking across the rosy bud as her fingers thrust in and out a little faster.

"I need," Kina gasped.

Sandra licked a stripe up between Kina's breasts to the dip of her collar bone. "What do you need, my princess?" she whispered.

Kina whined and rocked her hips down a little harder. "So...close. Need to cum," she gasped out.

The halfblood tilted her head to one side and kissed playfully up Kina's neck to her ear. "Then beg for it," she breathed, tongue tracing the shell of Kina's ear. She swallowed her thrusts, denying the other woman orgasm.

"Ple-ease!" Kina cried, trying to thrust her hips up enough to push those torturous fingers in deeper. "Fuck, please let me cum," she whined. "I need to cum so bad! Please, Sandy! Please!"

A wicked smirk flashed across Sandra's face and she thrust her fingers in hard and deep. Her thumb pressed into Kina's clit, sliding across it with each thrust.

Within seconds, Kina's whole body began to tremble. Her back arched up off the bed, heels digging into the mattress for purchase. Sandra nuzzled in behind Kina's ear, inhaling her sweet scent. As orgasm wracked through the princess, her fangs extended in need.

"Fuck, yes," Kina moaned, body collapsing against the pillows behind her.

Sandra giggled a bit, pulling her fingers out and lifting them to her mouth to lap clean. "Yeah?"

Kina's chest heaved, round breasts covered in dark hickies and glistening with sweat. "Oh yeah. Better than anyone I've ever been with."

Sandra slowly crawled up Kina's body to look into her eyes. "Well I must be exceptionally talented because that isn't exactly a short list."

Kina just moaned and pulled Sandra down for a kiss with a hand tangled in silky black hair. "You are that good," she whispered, fangs lightly scraping over Sandra's lips. Then sorrow dulled the gleam in her eyes. "But I think it's time we take a break."

Sandra looked away, rolling to lay beside her long time friend. "The temptation is too great, isn't it?"

There was a soft click as Kina swallowed. "It took every ounce of self control I have not to bite you during that orgasm." She reached a hand over to lightly trail over Sandra's thigh.

Sandra placed her hand over the other woman's. "I understand," she said, almost inaudible. She lifted the hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin. "Where will you go?"

Kina rolled onto her side to be face to face with her beloved. "I have some official affairs among the Canidae to attend. Timo's birthday is soon, and a week after that, he will be mated. He wants me there. Camille is lovely, honestly. He's so lucky." She smiles sadly.

Sandra links her fingers with Kina's, thumb stroking over the back of her hand. "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe six months? Give or take a week or two." She bites at her lower lip. "I'll call. Often."

Sandra laughs a bit and trails her hand up Kina's scarred shoulder. "Even for phone sex?"

"Of course!" Kina responds with a lilting giggle. "You can't possible think I'll survive six months without hearing the enraptured sound of your voice on the verge of orgasm."

With a warm moaning laugh, Sandra pulled her lover in for a long, slow kiss. "Let me take you, one more time," she whispered. Kina just gave her beloved a deep, enthusiastic kiss in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where this bit ends, but I promise this isn't the end of Kina and Sandra's story. Also, Worth The Price To Live takes place in Kina's absence, just btw.


End file.
